Mystogan
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Mystagon was born Prince Jellal the son to the king of Edolas, Faust. At some point in his childhood he was seriously injured but thankfully was saved thanks to Pantherlily an Exceed who took him to his homeland of Extalia. Lily was then exiled for assisting a human, he and Jellal became close friends. Over time he to disagree with father using the Magic Anima to steal Magic power from the Wizard World/Earthland to replenish their worlds magic power which was not limitless unlike the wizard world. Which in turn he used to take over other countries and regions in Edolas. Growing weary of his father's madness he traveled to the wizard world through one of the many Anima portals in the year X777 of that world. He then traveled the world hopeing to close as many portals as possible. On his travels he encountered a little girl by the name of Wendy Marvell who had been abandoned by her foster mother , the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. He traveled aimlessly together with Wendy for about a month at the time using his real name Jellal. One day however he sensed the presence of Anima Portal and thinking it would dangerous to let Wendy travel with her further he then placed under the care of care of Roubaul, an old man who was living nearby, telling her he would leave her in a guild;15 as Wendy would later discover, Roubaul was not truly a guild master, but whether or not Mystogan realized that is unknown. He was able to suppressed the Anima portal and eventually joined the Fairy Tail aware that his counterpart, Jellal Fernades had done horrible things he hid his identity from everyone but the Guild Master Makarov Dreyar. At some point he would later pass the Guild's S-Class Wizard Trial and be promoted to an S-Class Wizard. Not long after when Lucy Heartfillia joined the guild he casts a powerful sleeping spell as he usually does when joins the guild. As he usually does, he casts a powerful sleeping spell to knock out all his guildmates and keep them from somehow seeing his face, which he lifts as soon as he leaves; the only members who manage to remain awake and see him only Makarov Dreyar and Laxus Dreyar able to resist it's effects. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' A week before the battle of Red willow, King Jellel was about to do a big speech in front of his civilians however the Royal City'''was attacked by Itan and Yoku who then captured his strongest soldiers Erza Knightwalker, Byro, Sugerboy and Hughes to be indoctrinated in the Coalition, they then severely wounded him and left him strung up near one of the towers with blue fire that can't be put out surrounding it. Red Willow Arc '''Relationships Powers and Abilities 'Trivia' Category:Edolas Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Male Category:Royal Category:Rulers Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:S-Class Fighters Category:S-Class Wizard Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Pole Weapon Users